Relaciones Japón-Reino Unido/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con mandatarios británicos Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Isabel II.jpg| FILE - In this May 26, 1998, file photo, Britain's Queen Elizabeth II accompanies Japan's Emperor Akihito to the State Banquet Hall at Buckingham Palace in London. Akihito repeatedly encountered jeering by former prisoners of war and civilian internees protesting their harsh treatment by the Japanese military. The POWs demanded a formal apology and turned their backs on the emperor as he was taken by Queen Elizabeth along The Mall to Buckingham Palace. (John Stillwell/Pool Photo via AP, File) Akihito - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Lady Thatcher is greeted by Crown Prince Akihito during the 1979 Tokyo summit. Photo: AP Akihito - Tony Blair.jpg| UK - Japan's Emperor continues controversial visit. AP Archive Akihito - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron meets Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo today. He will visit Indonesia and Malaysia and tomorrow. PA Akihito - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May meets Japanese Emperor Akihito. AP |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Jorge V - Hirohito.jpg| “Emperor Hirohito of Japan and King George V of the United Kingdom”. Photo: Sainsbury Institute for the Study of Japanese Arts and Cultures Eduardo VIII - Sin imagen.jpg| Edward, Prince of Wales, later Edward VIII (1894 - 1972), King of Great Britain until his abdication in 1936, when he became known as the Duke of Windsor. Crown Prince Hirohito (1901 - 1989, 1st L), of Japan, stands to the right of the picture. Getty Hirohito - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Meets Emperor Hirohito In London. AP Archive David Lloyd George - Hirohito.jpg| Lloyd George with Japanese Prince Hirohito, 1921. Foto: Asahi Shimbun Company "100 años de la casa imperial semanal del siglo XX" Hirohito - Edward Heath.jpg| SEE ALSO STORY NUMBER 98476 FOR MAIN STORY - Various shots of Prime Minister Edward Heath and the Emperor Hirohito & Empress of Japan at events in Tokyo. British Movietone Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. Primeros ministros japoneses con mandatarios británicos 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with the Prime Minister of Japan Shinzo Abe and wife Akie after they arrived for a private audience at Buckingham Palace on May 4, 2016 in London, United Kingdom. John Major - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Economic Revival (at Guildhall, London) 20 June 2013 cht.hm/12cWn73. Chatham House Shinzō Abe - Tony Blair‏‎.jpg| Tony Blair Gives PM Shinzo Abe “Globe Award” Gordon Brown - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister Tony Blair, left, bids farewell in a corridor after walking Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, right, to a meeting with Britain's Chancellor of the Exchequer Gordon Brown, centre, at 11, Downing Street in London, 09 January, 2007. AFP Photo/Matt Dunham David Cameron - Shinzō Abe.jpg| British Prime Minister David Cameron meets with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at Downing Street in London on Thursday. | AP Shinzō Abe - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May welcomed the Japanese Prime Minister to the UK today. AP |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda David Cameron - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| David Cameron meets with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda. Photo: Number 10 |-| Naoto Kana= Naoto Kan David Cameron - Naoto Kan.jpg| At Deauville British Prime Minister David Cameron meets Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan. (Photo courtesy No. 10 Downing St.) |-| 4. Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Gordon Brown - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama (R) walks with British Prime Minister Gordon Brown prior to their talks at the United Nations headquarters in New York, on September 22, 2009. |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II sits with Britain's Prime Minister Gordon Brown, left, and Brazil's President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, right, who talks to Japan's Prime Minister, Taro Aso, top Gordon Brown - Taro Aso.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister Gordon Brown greets his Japanese counterpart Taro Aso (R) inside 10 Downing Street in London April 1, 2009. Olivier Hoslet/Pool Taro Aso - Theresa May.jpg| British Prime Minister Theresa May, Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, Deputy Prime Minister and Finance Minister Taro Aso. (Kazuhiro Nogi/Pool Photo via AP) |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Tony Blair‏‎ - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Yasuo Fukuda, Tony Blair - World Economic Forum Annual Meeting Davos 2008 World Economic Forum / Remy Steinegger Gordon Brown - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with British Prime Minister Gordon Brown during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (2ndR), Prince Philip (R) welcome Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi as British Prime Minister Tony Blair (C) looks on before hosting a dinner with G8 leaders at Gleneagles 06 July 2005. Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Tony Blair‏‎.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi said Saturday that he and British Prime Minister Tony Blair agree on the need to rebuild international cooperation so that the United Nations can play a vital role in postconflict Iraq. Kyodo Photo |-| 8. Yoshirō Mori= Yoshirō Mori Tony Blair‏‎‏ - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair, right, and Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori wave during a photo session, July 22, in Nago, Japan during the G8 summit. jr/HO UPI |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi (R) is greeted by British Prime Minister Tony Blair at No. 10 Downing Street during his official visit to London 21 June 1999. |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major (L) shakes hand with Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto (R) prior to a meeting at John Major's hotel in Lyon, June 27. By Robert Pratta / Reuters |-| 11. Tomiichi Murayama= Tomiichi Murayama John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| JOHN MAJOR PM & TOMIICHI MURAYAMA PRIME MINISTERS OF GB & JAPAN 19 July 1994 ITALY. |-| 13. Morihiro Hosokawa= Morihiro Hosokawa John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major and Japanese Prime Minister Morihiro Hosokawa talk during the dinner at Hosokawa's official residence on September 20, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan. |-| 14. Kiichi Miyazawa= Kiichi Miyazawa Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Former British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher (L) talks with Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (R) during their meeting at the prime minister's official residence on October 12, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. John Major - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| Bill Clinton, Kiichi Miyazawa, John Major and Boris Yeltsin at the G-7 Summit. 2018 Tributes |-| 15. Toshiki Kaifu= Toshiki Kaifu Margaret Thatcher - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| Lady Margaret Thatcher greets Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu. AP John Major - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP (detalle de imagen) |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone Margaret Thatcher - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher smiles as Japanese Prime Minister Nakasone Yasuhiro asks a question about a model of the proposed US manned space station, during a break at a London G7 summit meeting. US President Ronald Reagan looks on at left. (June 9, 1984. Photo: Bob Daugherty/AP/Aflo) Fuentes Categoría:Japón-Reino Unido